Aislynn
= Ser Aislynn = Known Information Introduced as Eibhleann (or Caitir), Aislynn returned on January 10th of the 5th year of Adelrune. She is originally from the Celestine Empire and has spent an unusual amount of time traveling around the world, including places such as Dace, Cestral, and the Amalgamation. In the summer of the 6th year of Adelrune, Aislynn won the Solace Tournament and was named the Champion of Solace. A few months later, she was asked to step in as Master of Record after Volk's long absence. Aislynn was elected to serve as the Master of Records for the Fifth Council of Solace. She served until the day before the government of Solace was handed over to the Unity Parliament in September of 7r. The next day, she was knighted and swore the Founding Oath of the White Chalice. Also of note, in July of 7r, she converted to the Old Ways and acted as the Flamebearer of Lion. Alongside Caeli and Lady Diamante, Aislynn did her best to lead the Returned forces through the Battle of Port Frey against Bel'e'athru and their forces. Aislynn continued on working for the betterment of Solace, filling some form of a leadership role and once again leading the Returned forces during the Attack on Edge. In September of 7r, Aislynn decided to stay in Cestral with Caeli and Stound to fight the attacking demonic forces. Aislynn was brought into Port Frey by Vrana in March of 9r. She had died during the initial fighting as the rallied forces pushed to take back the city of Cestral. Ser Aislynn had been the General of the attacking forces but has been unable to return to Cestral to continue leading the armies. Status Ser Aislynn is a knight of the White Chalice and has four pins of status. She is a former Councilmember of Solace, former Champion of Solace, Quartermaster of the Guild of Craftsmen, and member of the Guild of Academics. Allies * Aidhrael * Exeter * Caeli Oakenthorn * Laurel Bay * Ser Ootomus Rex * Idrys * Ser Ender * Aleena * Ser Steiner * Naia Haleth * Kethrii * Hakkaua * Corvus Vorin * Squire Lucas Sheppard * Sir de la Rosa * Sir Roca * Dame Mauplume Enemies * C'thon Darkweaver * Rumors * There have been recent rumors that Aislynn used to be one of Mags' girls, or is about to become one. The details are still a bit hazy. * Many have noted Aislynn's obsession with always having drinking water at hand. Theories about why abound, though most point to her having died of thirst in the Saek desert. * Some say that Aislynn was seen heartlessly killing injured and ill humans who were suffering under the torment of demons. * After being told she wasn't allowed to kill a pair of pet imps, townspeople in Port Frey saw Aislynn spend ten minutes bashing her head against a brick wall. * Rumor has it the Church of Aidhrael is flourishing under Aislynn's leadership and has become a military force to be reckoned with. *It is said that a Celestial's grace is one of the most powerful reagents in the world and Aislynn has been lured into a false sense of security so that her's may be harvested by the very hands that have cunningly moved her to her very consuming position. *Rumor has it, Aislynn HATES flowers and all things nature and pretty. *Rumor has it Aislynn has the BEST COOKIES that she'll be bringing to Yule because she went to so many cookie parties while she was the Champion of Solace! *Rumor has it, Aislynn carriers a torch for her Lord Commander. *Aislynn has been seen pining after Telesca, as she is frequently seen chasing him around Solace and Port Frey. *Diamante has been overheard telling people that Aislynn sired one of her halfbreed children. *Is a unicorn. *Aislynn plans to fly back to Tear before March. *Rumor has it Aislynn made a deal with a demon to keep her cloak that white for all this time. *Aislynn misses Rex. *Aislynn is V Quotes * "Torture is never acceptable! No one deserves to go through that kind of suffering." * "I am not a unicorn!" * "There is a huge difference between what I am and who I am." * "Kill the evil thing!" Character Inspirations Characters include Milly Thompson from Trigun, Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club, Oh Honey from How I Met Your Mother, Anna from Frozen, and Rapunzel from Tangled. Later Aislynn can claim Saber from Fate/Stay Night. Soundtrack Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper, See Who I Am by Within Temptation, and Courage by Orianthi.